Plan
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Clint jest w mieszkaniu Natashy. Wykorzystuje jej nieobecność i zdecydowanie nadużywa gościnności... BlackHawk!Momenty. Zapraszam do czytania.
1. Chapter 1

Clint ostrożnie przekręcił klucz w zamku i nacisnął klamkę.

- Nat? Jesteś? – zawołał, pchnąwszy drzwi.

Z głębi mieszkania nie doszedł go żaden dźwięk, chociaż wcale nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek, a zwłaszcza Natasha, mu odpowie.

- Najwyraźniej cię nie ma – mruknął pod nosem i wszedł do środka.

Nigdy nie był w paryskim mieszkaniu Natashy. Nawet nie wiedział wcześniej, że kobieta ma swoje lokum w Mieście Świateł, ale kiedy ta dowiedziała się, że Łucznik ma pewną misję w stolicy Francji, zaproponowała, żeby zamiast płacić za noc w hotelu, po prostu zatrzymał się u niej.

- Będziesz miał całe dwa pokoje z kuchnią i łazienką dla siebie – zapewniła go z uśmiechem.

Od tamtego momentu zastanawiał się, jak jego partnerka urządziła się w Europie. Teraz ściągnął plecak z ramienia i położył go na podłodze w niewielkim korytarzyku. Przez chwilę czujnie nasłuchiwał, po czym zmrużył lekko oczy, wypatrując w ciemnościach włącznika światła. Po kilku sekundach i cichym pstryknięciu pomieszczenie rozjaśniło się; Clint zerknął na mleczną żarówkę zaraz pod sufitem, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Korytarzyk był kwadratowy; w jednym z kątów stał wysoki, prosty wazon, w który włożono niedbale dwie mocno sfatygowane parasolki i niedyskretnie wciśniętego między nie shotguna. Obok drzwi znajdował się drewniany wieszak na ubrania, którego jedyną ozdobą był szary kobiecy płaszczyk. Mężczyzna ostrożnie dotknął śliskiego materiału, podświadomie znajdując kieszenie i sprawdzając ich zawartość. W jednej z nich był niewielki, podłużny przedmiot.

Nabój do karabinu?

Nie, pomadka do ust. Czarno-złota Chanel bez zatyczki. Clint rozejrzał się na boki, jakby oto robił coś niemoralnego i wysunął szminkę. Te okazała się krwiście czerwona, a jakże by inaczej. Zbliżył ją do nosa. Znał ten zapach. Przymknął powieki i oczami wyobraźni zobaczył rubinowe wargi Natashy. Te rozchyliły się lekko, ale nie od wypowiedzenia jakiegoś słowa; tak rozchyliłyby się jej pełne usta dla jego języka, kiedy wreszcie zdobyłby się na odwagę, żeby ją pocałować.

Odłożył pomadkę z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza i wszedł do pomieszczenia po lewej stronie korytarzyka. Z łatwością znalazł włącznik światła i rozejrzał się po niewielkiej, przytulnej kuchni. Na stole pod oknem stała biała, wysoka donica pełna ziół; te wyglądały świeżo, a ich woń unosiła się w powietrzu. Clint wziął między palce zielone listki bazylii i roztarł je delikatnie.

Sprawdził szafki, kredens i otworzył lodówkę. Zastanawiając się, co mógłby zjeść, a co byłoby w miarę proste do przygotowania i byłoby pewną odmianą od zbyt często zamawianej chińszczyzny, znowu poświęcił swoją uwagę szafkom. Znalazł plastykowe pudełko z ryżem i sos do spaghetti.

- Nie jest źle – mruknął pod nosem.

Próbując sobie przypomnieć, ile trzeba gotować ryż, aby ten zmiękł wystarczająco, otworzył wąską szafeczkę obok lodówki i znalazł w niej dwie butelki wina. Czerwonego wina. Uniósł brew. Jedna była napoczęta. Po tę sięgnął najpierw. Spomiędzy łyżeczek w szufladzie ze sztućcami wyłuskał korkociąg i wcisnął w już przebity wcześniej korek. Ten wyskoczył z głośnym plumknięciem. Clint powąchał butelkę; trunek pachniał słodko i nieco mdląco. Nie lubił wina, alkoholu dla kobiet, ale kiedy na szkle szyjki zobaczył rozmazane odciski palców, a nieco wyżej niewyraźny ślad czerwonej pomadki, nie zawahał się i pociągnął potężny łyk.

Nastawił wodę na ryż i z winem w ręku ruszył na dalsze zwiedzanie mieszkania. Najpierw zajrzał do łazienki, na którą składała się wanna, mała umywalka i muszla klozetowa. Znowu napił się wina i przesunął wzrokiem po kosmetykach Nat. Szampon, żel pod prysznic, mleczko do twarzy, odżywka do włosów, zmywacz do paznokci. Pociągnął łyk, dostrzegając kosz na brudną bieliznę. Ten wydawał się pusty, ale kiedy uchylił wieko, na samym dnie dojrzał czarny stanik i ciemnofioletowe majtki. Zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatnio Natasha była w tym ze swoich mieszkań, znowu upił łyk wina.

- Skończę w piekle – szepnął, wyciągając zawartość kosza. Stanik okazał się przezroczysty, o nieco przetartych, cieniutkich ramiączkach; majtki wyglądały na nowe, ale z pewnością były używane, skoro nie leżały na dnie jakieś szuflady. Swoje znalezisko wsunął nieco bezmyślnie do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów.

Z łazienki wszedł do salonu-biblioteczki, zerkając przelotnie na uporządkowane biurko i rzędy książek w kilku językach stojące równo na regałach. Przesunął palcami po grzbietach eleganckiego wydania „Wojny i pokoju" i przysiadł na brzegu skórzanego fotela. Po chwili jednak rozsiadł się w nim wygodniej i włączył lampkę nocną na stoliku obok.

- Tutaj czytasz, co? – Wziął do ręki leżącą na podłodze książkę. Jej tytuł wytłoczony był cyrylicą, a skórzana okładka bynajmniej nie zdradzała, o czym była powieść. Bo to musiała być jakaś powieść. Przekartkował ją szybko i odłożył na miejsce. Upił wina i wstał. Wiedział, co jest następnym punktem jego wycieczki.

Sypialnia.

Łóżko było duże, o złotawych ramach i starannie zasłane niebieskawą pościelą. Clint gwizdnął przeciągle i obszedł mebel. Jedyny, który składał się na sypialnię Nat. Dopił wino i odstawił pustą butelkę na podłogę obok wezgłowia. Bez zastanowienia po prostu rzucił się na materac. Ten był przyjemnie twardy. Mężczyzn uśmiechnął się do siebie, leżąc na brzuchu i przyciągnął pod głowę poduszkę. Wino przyjemnie rozgrzało go od środka, promieniując od jego żołądka wyżej. I niżej. Przewrócił się na plecy i uniósł do góry biodra, wyciągając z kieszeni swoje „zdobyczne". Przesunął majtkami Natashy między palcami. Potrzebował więcej wina, tak.

Będąc w kuchni, osolił gotującą się wodę i wsypał do niej ryż. Otworzył drugą butelkę i wrócił do sypialni. Zostawiona na łóżku bielizna odcinała się kolorystycznie od błękitu narzuty. Po kilku łykach znowu usiadł na posłaniu. Nie patrząc, sięgnął ręka za siebie. Pod palcami poczuł koronkę. To były jej majtki. Wziął głębszy oddech i popijając trunek, spojrzał na bieliznę. Zamknął oczy i przysunął materiał do twarzy. Zapach był nieziemsko seksowny, właściwie nie potrafił go opisać. Intymny, słodki i gorzkawy jednocześnie, obezwładniająco podniecający.

Clint położył się na łóżku, czując znajomy ciężar w podbrzuszu. Jego spodnie zrobiły się jakby ciaśniejsze. Chyba nigdy nie widział Natashy nago. Raz, kiedy przebierała się przy nim podczas akcji w Budapeszcie, dostrzegł na ułamek sekundy jej różowy sutek. To go podnieciło, a przecież nie był już nastolatkiem. Tamtej nocy świętowali udaną misję i o mało nie skończyli w łóżku. O mało.

Znowu wciągnął w nozdrza jej kuszącą woń. Feromony, tak, coś musiało w tym być. Oddychał jej zapachem, esencją jej kobiecości, aromatem najsłodszych tajemnic jej pięknego ciała.

Uniósł się na łokciu i sięgnął po wino. Zakręciło mu się w głowie; uczucie było cudowne. Poprawił sobie poduszkę pod głową i sięgnął dłonią w dół. Pogłaskał się po kroczu, czując w dżinsach znajomą twardość. Rozpiął guzik spodni, patrząc na leżący obok biustonosz. Potrafił go sobie wyobrazić na jej krągłych piersiach. Sterczące sutki napierające na prześwitujący materiał, jego palce pod nim, pieszczące jej miękkie ciało… Wsunął dłoń we własną bieliznę, wyciągając z bokserek nabrzmiałą męskość. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na twardym członku i nieśpiesznie przesunęła przez całą długość. Raz, później drugi i kolejny. Po kilku sekundach ruchy jego ręki przyśpieszyły. Masturbował się, myśląc o Natashy, jedynej kobiecie, która onieśmielała go na tyle, że nie wylądował z nią jeszcze w łóżku. Jeszcze…

Jeszcze.

Doszedł z jej imieniem na ustach i fantazją o tym, jak ją pieprzy, w głowie. Zacisnął mocno palce drugiej ręki na narzucie, marszcząc materiał. Oddychając szybko, niemal dysząc, usiadł z niejasnym poczuciem winy. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, w ciemnościach pokoju lekko lśniącą od nasienia.

Nagle usłyszał brzdęk kluczy na klatce schodowej. Sąsiedzi?...

Skrzypnęły drzwi wejściowe. Zamarł.

- Clint?

Oto była ona. Natasha Romanoff.

**C.D.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clint błyskawicznym ruchem zeskoczył z łóżka, od czego zakręciło mu się w głowie. Bez zastanowienia ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i wytarł w nią dłoń.

- Tutaj! – wychrypiał z mocno bijącym sercem.

- Gotujesz coś?

- Tak jakby. – Ruszył w stronę kuchni przez biblioteczkę, niemal potykając się o własne nogi.

Wpadł na kobietę w progu.

- Właśnie rozbierałem się, żeby wziąć prysznic – wyjaśnił niepytany.

- Ciebie również miło widzieć. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Pachniesz… - zawahała się. – Winem?

- Tak, wybacz.

- Nie lubisz przecież wina, prawda?

- Nie. – Zachwiał się na nogach. – Nie lubię...

- Hej. – Podchwyciła go nieco powyżej bioder. – Jesteś pijany?... – W jej głosie pobrzmiało rozbawienie. – Clint, no co ty… Serio?

- Przepraszam – wydukał. Szumiało mu nieco w głowie, ale pijany na pewno nie był.

- Niby za co? Chodź. – Pociągnęła go za sobą w stronę kuchni i posadziła na krześle. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zniknęła w głębi mieszkania. Po chwili wróciła z rozpoczętą przez niego butelką wina i napiła się prosto z gwinta.

Miała na sobie przetarte na wysokości kolan dżinsy i szary bawełniany t-shirt, którego materiał marszczył się lekko na górnych krągłościach jej ciała. Przechyliwszy butelkę, piła wino, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał wreszcie, kiedy podała mu trunek.

- Akurat miałam coś do załatwienia w Paryżu – rzuciła wymijająco. – Jak ci się tutaj podoba?

- Bardzo. Masz… wygodne łóżko – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

- Dzięki. – Podeszła do kuchenki i zamieszała gotujący się w rondlu sos.

- Twarde, pewnie rzadko używane…

Nie widział jej twarzy, bo stała tyłem do niego w tych cudownie obcisłych dżinsach.

- Lubię twarde materace – powiedziała powoli. – Dobrze się na nich śpi.

- I nie tylko – dodał, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Milczała przez chwilę.

- Nie mogę – powiedziała wreszcie cicho, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

- Czego nie możesz?

Nie odpowiedziała, nakładając do miseczek ryż, a następnie polewając go sosem. Kiedy znowu odwróciła się do niego twarzą, uśmiechała się. Podała mu jego porcję.

- Chodź.

Poprowadziła go do sypialni, gdzie wskazała mu łóżko. Usiadł; od razu zauważył, że Natasha musiała wygładzić pomiętą narzutę. Kobieta zostawiła go samego tylko na chwilę; wróciła z dwoma butelkami wina. Jedli ryż i popijali czerwonym trunkiem, wymieniając krótkie uwagi i nie rozmawiając o niczym konkretnym. Kiedy odstawili puste miski na podłogę, rozłożyli się wygodnie na łóżku. Clint podsunął sobie pod głowę poduszkę i zerknął na swoją towarzyszkę. Ta siedziała nadal po turecku ze splecionymi na nogach dłońmi i gapiła się na własne palce. Po chwili jednak sięgnęła po swoją butelkę i zaczęła pić. Jeden łyk, drugi, trzeci i kolejne aż ją opróżniła i odstawiła obok łóżka. Wtedy dopiero na niego spojrzała.

- Plan był inny – powiedziała.

- Jaki plan?

- Ten – mówiąc to, szybkim ruchem palca wskazującego pokazała najpierw na niego potem na siebie.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Chyba za dobrze się znamy, żeby… Za bardzo się szanujemy czy coś…

- Do czego zmierzasz? – Clint poprawił się na poduszce.

- Budapeszt. Naprawdę chciałam… wtedy… z tobą… - wydukała, po czym patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedziała szybko: - Plan był taki, że miałam na ciebie czekać w tym mieszkaniu. Mając na sobie tylko to – wyciągnęła spod poduszki skrawek majtek i stanika, które musiała tam schować, a które on tam zostawił – płaszcz i czerwoną szminkę na ustach. A potem planowałam cię uwieść.

Clint niemal zachłysnął się własnym oddechem. Kobieta przeczesała włosy palcami.

- Mogę uwieść każdego i każdą, tak zostałam wyszkolona, ale… ciebie… nie potrafię. Po prostu nie potrafię. I nie wiem, dlaczego… Z tobą jest wszystko w porządku, niczego ci nie brakuje… Widziałam na własne oczy. Ze mną też. Więc w czym tkwi problem? – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Dlaczego mając tyle okazji jeszcze się ze sobą nie przespaliśmy? Co, Clint?

Nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Musiał mieć głupią minę. A nawet więcej niż głupią.

- Nie wiedziałem, że chcesz… - zaczął niepewnie. Nie do końca wierzył, że oto właśnie prowadzili taką rozmowę. – Ze mną… no wiesz.

- Och, litości! – Uderzyła pięścią w poduszkę. – Wysyłałam ci wszystkie właściwie sygnały!

- Więc musiały być nie do końca właściwe – odparł ostrożnie.

- A może to twój „odbiornik" nawala?

- Z moim „odbiornikiem" wszystko jest w porządku, zapewniam cię.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Spróbujmy – zaproponowała po chwili. Znowu przeczesała włosy palcami.

- Spróbujmy – zgodził się.

- Obróć się na plecy.

- Po co?

- Dasz się uwodzić, czy nie?

- No dam, dam.

- To się zamknij.

Clint ułożył się na plecach; dłonie położył płasko na swojej nagiej piersi. Miał chaos w głowie. Natasha uniosła się i po sekundzie siedziała mu okrakiem na biodrach. Jej ciężar był dla niego bardzo przyjemny. Kobieta położyła dłonie na jego dłoniach i nachyliła się. Ich usta dzieliła coraz mniejsza odległość. Na wargach poczuł jej ciepły oddech. Była tak blisko, że czubki ich nosów niemalże stykały się ze sobą. Przymknął powieki, czekając na pocałunek.

Ale ten nie nadchodził.

Po chwili otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w rozszerzone i pociemniałe od pożądania źrenice Natashy. Dostrzegł w nich niemą prośbę. Uniósł głowę i to jego usta dotknęły jej warg. Najpierw delikatnie, nieśmiało, badawczo. Potem znacznie odważniej, mocniej. Wysunął koniuszek języka i dotknął jej miękkich ust. Te rozchyliły się lekko. Pogłębił swój pocałunek, smakując jej śliny i sprawdzając ostrość twardych zębów. Jej język robił to samo w jego gardle, a ta cudowna pieszczota rozpalała ogień w żyłach mężczyzny. Wsunął palce w jej rude loki i przyciągnął jej twarz mocniej do swojej. Nagle kobieta przerwała pocałunek i wyprostowała się, po czym jednym szybkim ruchem zerwała z siebie t-shirt. Zanim zarejestrował kolor jej stanika znowu się całowali. Na wargach czuł miękkość jej ust i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy podobna pieszczota z inną kobietą sprawiła mu tyle przyjemności.

Wysunął dłoń spod jej smukłej ręki i położył ją na jej udzie. Skóra Natashy była gładka jak jedwab, pod bardzo czułymi opuszkami swoich palców łucznika czuł pokrywający ją delikatny meszek. Był bardzo świadomy jej ciała, chłonął każdy jego szczegół ciekawską dłonią, polegając zupełnie na zmyśle dotyku, gdyż oczy nadal miał zamknięte, rozkoszują się smakiem jej ust. Przesunął dłoń po jej wąskiej talii tuż nad paskiem spodni i wyżej. Nieśpiesznie rozpiął jej stanik jedną ręką, której to umiejętności uczył się dosyć długo na koleżankach w liceum. Przesunął dłoń z jej pleców na dekolt i wsunął palce w miseczkę stanika. Jej pierś była ciepła i miękka tak, jak się tego spodziewał.

Nagle Natasha zsunęła się z niego na posłanie obok i zerwała z siebie rozpięty stanik. Cisnęła go na ziemię i zaczęła rozpisać spodnie, unosząc do góry biodra, żeby je z siebie zsunąć. Clint nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Na co czekasz? – syknęła, zrzucając spodnie na podłogę. Za nimi poleciały jej majtki.

Szybko rozpiął dżinsy i zsunął je w dół, zahaczając o swoją erekcję. Z jego ust wyrwało się pojedyncze jęknięcie. Nie do końca wierzył, że to wszystko, Natasha i on, dzieje się naprawdę. Ale po chwili już o tym nie myślał; nie myślał zresztą w ogóle, bo znowu całował agentkę Romanoff do utraty tchu, tym razem leżąc na niej. Wplótł rękę w jej włosy, drugą wsunął między ich ocierające się o siebie ciała. Pod palcami poczuł wilgotne, miękkie ciepło; nakrył je swoją dużą dłonią. Natasha objęła go mocniej.

Niecierpliwie zsunął z siebie bokserki, a Natasha pociągnęła je jeszcze niżej po jego udach. Kiedy w nią wchodził, jej usta rozchyliły się lekko, więc zamknął je pocałunkiem. Objął ją, przyciskając jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Jego biodra zaczęły kołysać się miarowo w rytm pojękiwań Natashy. Kiedy przyspieszył, kobieta zaczęła drżeć i szeptać coś po rosyjsku. Jeszcze nigdy ten język nie wydał mu się tak seksowny. Pocałował ją w rozpalony policzek. Pchnął kilka razy i doszedł. Natasha krzyknęła krótko i ochryple. To, jak mocno drżała, czuł całym sobą; zwłaszcza tą jego częścią, którą nadal mocno ściskało jej miękkie ciało. Napawał się jej bliskością jeszcze przez kilka minut.

Poczekał, że cudowne szczytowanie przegrzmi w ich połączonych ciałach, po czym wysunął się z niej i opadł na posłanie obok. Odetchnął głęboko, kątem oka widzą jej sterczące, nagie piersi.

- Agencie Barton – powiedziała nagle oficjalnym tonem. Spojrzał na nią; uśmiechała się.

- Agentko Romanoff. – Też się uśmiechnął.

- Misja wykonana?

Uniósł brwi.

- No ja myślę – mruknął.

- Tylko szkoda, że nie zaczęliśmy wtedy w Budapeszcie.

Przewrócił się na brzuch i uniósł się lekko, żeby pocałować ją w łagodną linię obojczyka.

- Nadrobimy – rzucił.

W odpowiedzi objęła go i przyciągnęła do siebie.

**THE END**


End file.
